


Fate Was Full of Shit

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Kotori goes over her unrequited but technically 'soul bound love' for Honoka pretty much every other day. Nico was slowly growing sick of it as the stifling summer heat and her developing feelings for Kotori started to get to her.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Fate Was Full of Shit

It was a hot summer night, Nico and Kotori we’re finally back at their apartment. A fan whirred in front of them and Nico sprawled out on the floor. 

Kotori passed her a can of beer, the cheap kind that really tasted like shit. Still Nico drank it. Then she had asked for another and now, as a result Nico was definitely feeling just a bit tipsy. 

_ Too late to regret it now! And besides… She never minds.  _ Nico thought to herself as she glanced over at Kotori. 

Her roommate, Kotori was currently sitting back on the floor in range of the fan’s cool breeze. She plucked at her white tank top in a futile effort to stay cool. Nico’s eyes glazed over her, concentrating on the orange flower mark located on Kotori’s shoulder. 

“Do you know who your soulmate is?” Nico asked. 

Kotori looked up, hoping to meet Nico's gaze. There was a slight ache in Kotori’s chest when she saw that the orange flower was Nico’s main focus. “Yes but…” She trailed off.

Kotori had known who for the longest time. When Honoka first tapped her shoulder as a little kid it had triggered something to align in the universe. Since then, there was a mark like a tattoo. A beautiful five petaled orange flower with a very faint ‘ほ’ in the middle. As a child Kotori didn't know what it meant and neither did Honoka.

Now Kotori looked on in sadness at Honoka and her fiancé. Kotori watched as Honoka took his hand, the tips of the two fingers that touched her skin long ago were forever marked with small green flowers. 

“It seems like fate doesn't always work out…” Kotori kept her tone as light and cheerful as ever but even she couldn't hide that faint note of melancholy.

Nico fell silent. She had gone through the same. Permanently on her side, where Maki had first elbowed her, sat a red five pointed star-like flower in the middle of this flower rested a dull ‘真’ and Nico had always hated it.

Unlike Kotori she hadn't held onto the hope of a soulmate’s love. Muse was long gone and Nico had moved on with her life. Maki had too. They would, occasionally, share a quick awkward chat as ‘technically still friends.’ That was the best outcome Nico could have hoped for.

In a daze thinking about her past, Nico snapped back into reality and sat up with a groan. “It sure fuckin’ doesn't.”

Neither of them said a word as they just listened to the whirring of the fan.  _ It was still too fucking hot. _ Nico wanted to get up and grab a glass of water but she didn't. 

“Hey Nico.”

Lazily turning her head, Nico shot Kotori a weary look. “Yeah?”

“Can we go outside? It'll be cooler.”

“It's dark.” Nico retorted. After a moment's consideration she gathered the empty beer cans to put in recycling and stood up. “But yeah fine, if you really want.”

Kotori’s face instantly lit up. “Can we walk to the park?”

Nico sighed, giving Kotori an affectionate but just slightly exasperated look. “Fine…”

The two of them walked in silence. It was much cooler outside after the sun had long since set. Lamplight cast the empty streets in a dull hazy gold. The park was up ahead, just another two minutes of walking.

Kotori seemed content, striding along while Nico hung back. Walking around at night wasn’t her favourite thing and it was hard to ignore the dangers that came from spontaneous outings. Still Kotori seemed happy and that was enough to settle Nico’s conscience.

When they finally reached the park Kotori childishly rushed straight for the swings. Nico liked to take her younger siblings here to play.  _ Now she was taking Kotori. _

Giggling to herself Kotori sat on the seat and pushed off, swinging her legs to gain more momentum. Knowing Kotori would eventually persuade Nico into also swinging, she decided to save her the trouble. Begrudgingly Nico headed over there as well. 

Suddenly feeling her competitive side come out Nico grinned. “Betcha I can go higher.” 

“You’re on!” Said Kotori.

Nico felt like she was a child again, desperately trying to push herself more. Kotori had reached her limit and wouldn’t go any further while Nico was an idiot who lost all sense of personal safety when it came to a challenge. Only did she stop when she got so high the swing did that weird thing where it sort of hitched before coming back down again. 

Now victorious Nico let things calm down before she jumped off. Landing gracefully she turned to Kotori with a shit eating grin. “Obviously, I won.”

Kotori rolled her eyes and tried to reply with some sort of sarcastic remark but ended up laughing instead. She recovered and put her feet down to force her swing to come to a halt. “Hey Nico.” 

“Yeah?” 

Kotori’s eyes were cast low as the mood instantly dipped. “Do you ever wish your soulmate was someone else?”

“I don't really care.” Nico replied, not missing a beat. She knew fate was full of shit. “Do you?”

Kotori shrugged. “Maybe a little.”

“Anyone in particular you wish it could be?” After saying it Nico began to regret her words. 

She wasn't obvious and knew how charming she could be. In fact it was a wonder how anyone could not fall for her. However Kotori was teetering on the edge of heartbreak from a long unrequited love and Nico was around. It spelled disaster and Nico never wanted to be a rebound. Not with anyone but  _ especially _ not Kotori.

“I can think of someone… Maybe.” Said Kotori. A small, almost cheeky, smile spread across her face. Kotori looked up, locking eyes with Nico.

_ Ah shit. _

“Say Nico…” Kotori was blushing now, her eyes full of affection as she gazed at Nico. “Would you be mad if I said I wished it was you?” 

“Yes.” Nico stomped her foot down. It took her a few moments to get her thoughts together. All the while Kotori was looking more and more defeated as she shrunk down.

There was another lull in the night. Kotori gently rocked the swing, needing some sort of distraction. The squeaking sound it made was faint but also so painfully loud.

Sighing Nico decided to just go for it. “Yes, I would be mad at you! Your timing is terrible! For an idol, timing is everything!”

Kotori looked away, letting out a quiet self deprecating laugh. “Right.”

“I know you're going through some shit right now Kotori. What with having to come home from Paris-” Nico could feel the way Kotori stiffened. She winced, feeling bad for even mentioning it. “And…” Trailing off Nico decided not to bring up anymore hurtful memories and just waved her hand vaguely. “Everything.” 

Another silence fell upon them as Kotori couldn’t bring herself to reply.

Breaking it, Nico carried on speaking. “And I’ll be here for you like you were for me when I went solo but just…” She folded her arms, Nico felt the need to be stirn about this. Maybe then Kotori would actually listen. “Don’t make things more messy.”

“Right…”

Nico sighed, things had grown so tense. Whatever fun they were having was gone now. Deciding to be smart and just end it Nico spoke. “Should we head back now?”

“Yeah…” Kotori trailed off, turning her head to look at the rest of the play area. “Yeah we should go back…” She laughed as she stood up from the swing, dusting herself off and smoothing out her skirt. “Let's go home!”

Kotori at some point on the walk back reached for Nico’s hand. Nico let her and so the two of them ended up holding hands the entire way home, not saying a single word.

_ How long can things go on like this? _ Nico asked herself, wondering just how much she was going to let Kotori get away with. Their relationship was a messy one and they weren't fated to be together. Still she was happy with Kotori by her side. 

Kotori obviously wanted more and while Nico thought more  _ sounded _ nice, she knew nothing risked ruining everything quite like a relationship. Things were so uncertain. Nico sighed in a futile attempt to silently vent her frustrations.

The future Nico dreaded the most was going back inside their stuffy apartment where it was too fucking hot.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a soulmate au with a little bit of melancholy and a twist,,, (sorry to any Nicomaki or KotoHonk shippers out there dfdfdfdf)  
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
